


Of all the things

by that_1_hoe



Series: moon & sun collections [1]
Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, byul is whipped, cant get enough of moonsun tbh, squint for wheesa, yong is emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_1_hoe/pseuds/that_1_hoe
Summary: The many times Byulyi does things that remind Yongsun why she falls in love over and over again.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: moon & sun collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737361
Comments: 44
Kudos: 145





	1. Somehow a starry night

**Author's Note:**

> thirsty moonsun trashes where ya out o//o  
> a little five chapters of fluff that i can only hope you'd enjoy.
> 
> call me out if you see any typos or mistakes,,,,,,,, it happens when ur brain is fried 27/4.
> 
> i mean 24/7

**1.  
**

The first time Yongsun falls in love with Byulyi all over again, she is after an extra shift in the hospital and is exhausted. 

Yongsun had a dream date she shared with Byulyi once. She said going out in the middle of the night somewhere, perhaps in an abandoned park, where there would be no light pollution and the sky will shimmer to the brightest. And they would have a small picnic before laying down and cuddling up to watch the stars and talk about everything and nothing at all. 

Today was that day. She was supposed to finish her shift by 6 that day, where Byulyi said she found the perfect spot to let her wish come true, she would prepare for the date they’re gonna have at 7:30 and Byulyi would come pick her up. 

But life likes to make things a bit complicated sometimes. It’s entirely the hospital’s fault, or maybe because Yongsun happens to be the best doctor that she gets scrubbed in for head surgery. 

When her supervisor informs her exactly thirty minutes before she finishes her shift, Yongsun is disappointingly taking out her phone out of her bag in the locker room to message her lover. 

**_To: grease ball_ **

_ > byul ah… i’m getting scrubbed in for head surgery in about twenty minutes. 5:34pm_

_ > my supervisor told me just now 5:35pm _   
  
_> i'm sorry. 5:35pm_   
_Read at 5:36pm_

  
  
_**From: grease ball** _   
  
_> yong! your first head surgery! 5:38pm_

_> and to think you complained that everyone’s getting awesome surgeries while you don’t yesterday. 5:38pm _

_> why apologize? it’s okay. 5:38pm_   
_Read at 5:38pm_

  
_**To: grease ball** _

_> our date… i was really looking forward to it. 5:38pm_

_> i feel bad. 5:38pm _   
_Read at 5:39pm_

  
**_From: grease ball_ **

_> aHH, don’t worry about it, babe. 5:39pm_

_> you’ve worked hard for this, you deserve it. 5:39pm_

_> don’t let this dampen your mood or keep feeling bad. they need you clean headed for the surgery! 5:39pm_

_> we can always find another time. no rush. 5:39pm_   
_Read at 5:39pm_

  
Yongsun knew they would have a difficult time doing that. Her working as a doctor made her hours uneven and unknown. Byulyi working as a part time photographer and a dance instructor, it made the whole thing difficult. And just when they fell at a schedule where both are free, Yongsun had to cancel on her. 

It made her feel so bad. 

  
**_From: grease ball_ **

_> i can literally feel the frown you have on your face rn through the screen. 5:42pm_

_> you’ll get wrinkles, hurry up and get rid of it! 5:42pm_

_> don’t beat yourself over this. 5:42pm_   
_Read at 5:42pm_

**_To: grease ball_ **

_> i promise i will make it up to you. 5:42pm_

_ > i have to go now, i’m really sorry 5:42pm_   
_Read at 5:43_

**_From: grease ball_ **

_> hurry before someone scrubs in before you! take care, ddun. love you 5:43pm  
  
_

  
Yongsun doesn’t have the time to reply back as her supervisor finds her and tells her to hurry up. 

Four hours later, the surgery turns out to be a success. 

“You did well. I’m sorry for letting you know at the last minute.” Her supervisor says and pats her back. 

Yongsun gives him a tired smile, “Thank you. I’m glad we succeeded.” 

Her supervisor nods, “The chances were low.” He smiles at her, “Now go run off before I have to get you scrubbed in for another surgery.” 

That was enough for Yongsun to bid her boss goodbye and yeet herself out of the hospital as fast as possible, her phone coming out of her bag as she beelines for her car, unlocking her phone before she gets in.   
  


**_To: grease ball_ **

_> hi, i’m finally out 10:17pm_

_> surgery was a success. 10:17pm_

_> did you go to sleep? 10:18pm_   
  


Yongsun purses her lips when she doesn’t get an answer. Byulyi usually replies quickly. If she hasn’t then it either meant that she’s working on projects or asleep. The latter was highly unlikely because her girlfriend was a small night owl sometimes. 

Letting out a heavy sigh when realizing she probably won’t get a message back, she turns on her car and drives back to her house, lost in thoughts of when they can both make time again. 

Their plans usually went their way. She hated today to be unlucky. 

She was too busy thinking of how to make it up to her girlfriend when she finally enters through her doorway and removes her shoes, lips pulled down into a slight pout and eyebrows furrowed as she drops her bag on the floor lazily, feeling exhaustion washing over her. 

She fishes her phone out again and lets out a small whine when she sees that Byulyi hadn’t texted her back or even opened to read her message. 

Letting out another sigh she goes to the kitchen to gulp down water only to find that her chairs were out of sight. She had four of them surrounding the kitchen island. 

Used too. Her door was definitely locked, wasn't it? 

“Yong.” A distinctly deep voice makes her jump and turn around with wide eyes. 

Byulyi stands there with a small smile on her lips, she was dressed up nicely⸻it wasn’t hard for Yongsun to tell that Byulyi was already ready. It only meant she was excited for the date and that made her feel bad. 

“Byul-ah,” She goes over to hug her girlfriend tightly, “I’m so sorry.” 

She feels Byulyi’s body vibrate from laughter while feeling her arms going to wrap themselves around her, “It’s okay, Yong. I’m glad the surgery was successful.” 

Yongsun pulled away, “So you got my message but didn’t answer me?” 

Byulyi had the guts to nod and before Yongsun could call her out for it, she dragged her along to the living room. 

Her eyes widen as she basks in the view. Her living room was lighten up. The chairs that were missing were covered with blankets draped over them carefully and neatly, making a small fort by the side of the living room. Her couch was pushed back to the wall to make space, with pillows in the middle. 

The room was dimly lit, but what was the most captivating was her ceiling. Instead of a blank wall and white color, the whole ceiling was replaced with a wallpaper that was glowing. Dozens of both small and big stars were scattered everywhere, shimmering in what seems to be so real, shining and twinkling. 

“Oh my God.” Yongsun covers her mouth, eyes going even more wide as they stay gazed up, blinking repeatedly in shock. 

“Since we couldn’t go out… I brought the stars here. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Yongsun looked over at her girlfriend, who seemed a bit sheepish as she rubbed her nape and looked down to the ground, feeling shy. It made the older woman’s heart swell with complete love. 

She tugs on Byulyi’s arm to drag her close before wrapping herself around the younger, kissing her lips over and over and showering her face with more kisses. 

“I—” Yongsun chokes out a small laugh, “Thank you. I couldn’t ask for more.” 

Byulyi smiles at her widely, ignoring the fact that she still felt embarrassed, she pulled Yongsun towards the center and sat down, adjusting to the pillows and leaning on them. 

Yongsun sits down beside her and scoots close, wrapping her arms around Byulyi’s waist as they both lay down to look up the ceiling, with the other woman’s arm around Yongsun’s shoulder. They don’t bother saying much for a while. 

“We were supposed to eat before doing this but the takeout I ordered is late.” 

Yongsun shakes her head before she cuddles close, nuzzling her nose to Byulyi’s cheek, “It’s okay. It doesn’t really matter.” She says and looks up to her ceiling again, imagining that they are actually outside at some park. 

“How long did it take you to do this?” Yongsun asks softly after a while. 

Byulyi purses her lips, “Ah, three hours? Pretty much. I called the young ones over to help me.” 

“They only came to help because you promised them a meal, didn't they.” 

“That you know they did.” 

Later on, they both crawl into the fort after the takeout arrives, dragging the pillows and getting comfortable before watching Netflix on the laptop with snacks that Byulyi arranged and drifting off to sleep while holding onto each other. 


	2. The best Valentine's

**2.  
  
**

The second time it happens, they're on an ice cream date and enjoying the breeze and the feel of the sand under their feet besides the shore they walk on, hand in hand. 

Valentine's day was three days ahead. Hands swaying side by side, Yongsun bravely confesses that gets an immediate reaction from her lover. 

“I never had a valentine.” 

“What? Really?” Byulyi asks in disbelief, “But haven't you been in a relationship before?” 

Yongsun nods, “We didn't last until valentines.” 

21 years of existence and Yongsun didn’t have even one Valentine’s day. 

Byulyi grins brightly and Yongsun swore it was brighter than the sun that was kissing their skin. 

“Well then first time for everything, aye?” 

Yongsun grew nervous, eyes suddenly finding her ice cream cone interesting as she observed it, licking and biting onto it. 

“What do couples do on that day anyways?” 

“It's a special day to show your partner how you feel about them deeply by taking them out on dates, bringing them meaningful gifts, or just expressing how much you love them to the further extent you can go.” Byulyi smiles. 

“But that could be any other day,” Yongsun blinks, “What makes Valentine's day so special?” 

Nose wrinkling playfully, Byulyi winks at her. “That's true. You and I for example don't need Valentine's.” 

Yongsun shoves some of her ice cream on her nose, laughing. 

“Shut up.” She says later on, stopping to lean in and kiss the cream away from her nose and smile a little. 

Byulyi looks at her with a fond expression and whispers, “I’m going to make sure you have the perfect Valentine's day.” before she dips the leftover ice cream on her cone in Yongsun’s face. 

****━━━━━━━━━━━━** **

And true enough to her words, Yongsun had the perfect Valentine’s. Yongsun fell in love over and over. 

It started when she was startled from her book early in the morning with her doorbell ringing loudly. To her surprise it was a delivery man who held a box in his hand, one red rose with a small orange letter, both glued to the box. 

She thanks the delivery man and bids him goodbye before she takes the box in, and gently removes the rose to smell it, surprised that it’s real, and opens up the little letter to take out a small card. 

_They say one rose means not only “love at first sight”, but also years later, “you’re still the one”._

_And forever will you be the one for me._

_-MB._

Yongsun smiles widely, tucking the rose behind her ear before she proceeds to open the box, letting out a slight awe when she sees a teddy bear holding another rose, with another note. Shaking her head, she takes out the teddy bear to observe it, raising her eyebrows in surprise when she remembers seeing it two months ago, when they went to the arcades. There was a small store that had cute plushies on display. She remembers staring at the teddy bear and wondering if she should obtain it while Byulyi finished up her shootings, so she did take notice after all… but how did she manage to get it? 

Opening the small letter again, she reads it only to let out a silent snort. 

_You have two roses now. It means mutual love and affection, so you own me two roses in return! The ones you currently received strictly to not count, you have to buy._

_I'm keeping an eyes on you, ddun._

_-MB._

Yongsun rolls her eyes but doesn’t bother trying to contain her smile as she brings the rose up to her cheek and takes her phone out, opening the camera and taking a selfie while making sure everything is on display. 

**_To: grease ball_ **

_ < photo attachment > _ _9:30am_

 _ > you never cease to surprise me… i love it. thank you. _ _9:30am_ _  
__Read at 9:31am_

**_From: grease ball_ **

_ > aigoo, look at our yongsunnie, putting the roses to shame with her beauty alone. _ _9:32am_

 _ > be ready at 8pm. _ _9:32am_ _  
__Read at 9:32am_

**_To: grease ball_ **

_ > i wonder if there will be a day where you dont drip grease? _ _9:33am_ _  
__Read at 9:33am_

**_From: grease ball_ **

_ > when it's the end of the world, maybe. _ _9:33am_ _  
__Read at 9:33am_

**_To: grease ball_ **

_ > why i find that hard to believe? _ _9:33am_ _  
__Read at: 9:33am_

**_From: grease ball_ **

_ > 😏😌😉 _ _9:34am_ _  
__Read at: 9:34am_

  
The day goes pretty fast for Yongsun, maybe because she was too excited, or maybe because she was too busy panicking that she won’t be ready on time. 

But with the help of Hyejin, she surpassed her struggle of which dress she should wear, decided to give up on heels because Byulyi’s dates are all but adventures and chose to wear ballerina flat pumps instead. She put on lipstick with a small mixture of lip gloss. 

Pacing all around and waiting to hear her doorbell ringing, she kept on standing in front of the mirror to check herself out all over again, took a picture of herself through it and sent it to both Wheein and Hyejin. 

A call from Wheein was made right the minute she hit send. 

“You crazy woman, how many times do I have to tell you that you look gorgeous!” Hyejin yelled through the phone, irritation visible in her voice. 

Wheein is heard laughing next to her, “Unnie, you look amazing!” 

Yongsun blushed lightly and cleared her throat, “I’m nervous.” 

“We see that. Do us a favor and update us how it went alright? Hyejin and I made a bet. I said tonight you two will end up in the bedroom but Hyejin says you won’t even make it there.” 

Yongsun’s jaw drops, “I’m hanging up!” 

“Okay. But Don’t forget to upda—” 

Yongsun ends the call before Wheein could finish her sentence. Regretting she even bothered to call them to begin with. 

Her heart almost made it out of her chest when she checked her phone to open a text message exactly at 8pm. 

**_From: grease ball_ **

_ > i’m here, open up : D _ _20:00pm_ _  
__Read at 20:00pm_  
  
Tapping her chest a few times, Yongsun almost dashes through her bedroom and towards the door, heart fluttering as she opens it to reveal Byulyi. 

She wore a dark blue blazer and simple black jeans, white shirt tucked in them, her brown hair was cascading down on her shoulders in slight curls and her eye makeup was on point. 

Yongsun swallowed. Her girlfriend was officially the most attractive person she has ever met in her whole life. Call her whipped if you may. 

“Hey gorgeous,” Yongsun greets her in awe, eyeing her from head to toe. 

Byulyi smirks at her lightly. Taking her hand from her back to bring out a small bouquet of more red roses, making the older girl smile and shake her head, taking the bouquet when it’s offered to her and leaning in for a kiss. 

“Ten roses mean you are perfection.” Byulyi says before her lips are met with the other for a quick peck, “You look perfect.” 

Yongsun blushes lightly and hides her face with the roses, muttering a quick ‘be right back’ and running back in to add the bouquet to the vase that was placed in the living room that had two roses in it already. 

“Ready to go?” Byulyi says as she extends her hand, smiling once Yongsun takes it and allows the younger to pull her out of the house and towards the car that was parked by the gates. 

“You look handsome, by the way.” Yongsun says shyly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear nervously. She knew her girlfriend liked hearing the uncommon word that usually wasn’t heard around females. 

A little bit of confidence made its way towards Yongsun when she saw Byulyi scratch her cheek and grow flustered, looking ahead as they reached the car. 

Yongsun sat down when Byulyi opened the shotgun seat, closing it gently and making her way towards the driver’s seat herself, hovering over Yongsun for a second to pull out her seatbelt and put it on Yongsun before dealing with her own. 

“Where are we headed?” Excitement was visible in Yongsun's voice as Byulyi drove off. But the younger just grins at her and turns on the radio, starting to sing along to the song that was playing and encouraging Yongsun to join her. 

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

If Yongsun had ever celebrated Valentine’s day before she would choose the one with Byulyi as the best ever. 

The younger woman took her to a small cruise boat on the Han river towards the other side just to be met with a private place in a hidden garden Byulyi found while exploring. They had dinner there, with wine and candles and everything and even shared a small dance. Though both their phones had shitty signals and the song kept on getting cut off, that didn’t stop them from enjoying their night. 

They made it back to Yongsun’s apartment because it was late and Byulyi’s sisters were already asleep. She parked the car next to the gate again. 

She gave Yongsun a sheepish smile, “Go ahead and wait for me inside? I don’t want you to see a glimpse of your gift.” 

Yongsun nods, leans in to kiss Byulyi’s cheek, and gets out of the car to quickly head towards her apartment, unlocking the door and turning on the lights. Kicking off her shoes, she makes a run to her room to get her gift, exhaling nervously as she makes a beeline for her living room afterwards, sitting on the couch with her heart hammering against her chest. 

Footsteps make their way towards her apartment and a shuffle gives away shoes being removed. Yongsun tilts her head when Byulyi enters the living room, two bags in one hand and another bouquet of roses in the other. 

“Seriously?” Yongsun laughs as she accepts the roses. 

Byulyi laughs with her and drops the bags gently to bring her hands up in surrender, “Last one, I promise.” 

Yongsun counts a total of nine roses before she adds it to the vase. Byulyi takes a seat on the floor, and the older woman decides to follow and seat in front of her, her own gift in her hands. 

They stare at each other for a while long, both wondering who will present their gifts first, then burst out laughing from embarrassment. 

“Rock paper scissors?” 

Yongsun rolls her eyes when Byulyi wins. 

“So… since you missed out on so many Valentine’s, I made you this.” Byulyi starts and pulls out a small, polished box that’s decorated and tied all together with a bow, sliding it over Yongsun. 

“Untie the bow…” Byulyi muttures, sounding nervous and giving relief to Yongsun to know that she wasn’t the only one. 

When she pulls one of the strings and lets the box loose, she removes the lid to reveal an average scrapbook and what seems to be dozens of drawn Valentine’s day cards piled on top of each other inside. 

“I made 21 Valentine’s day cards for each year you’ve missed out on the day and wrote on each of them my fondest memory of you.” 

Yongsun’s heart swells up with complete love as she looks up, biting her lower lip to prevent herself from crying and jutting her lips out instead, not bothering to hide the amount of emotions her face shows. She felt touched how the younger woman went through all the trouble to make sure she gets the best Valentine’s ever, and the cards right here just proved how much thought Byulyi put in for the day. 

Controlling her tears was a little challenging, so she only allowed her vision to get blurry but no tears to drop as she takes each card and reads through it. Byulyi wrote down some moments she herself couldn’t remember. The fact that the younger girl remembered so much swooned her to the bits. 

“Aw come on, Yong, still too early to cry don’t you think?” Byulyi jokes, succeeding in keeping the atmosphere light as Yongsun reaches over to punch her with a small smile. 

“Shut up, this is touching, okay.” 

“It’s a set of pictures I favor of you and ours,” Byulyi says softly when Yongsun picks up the scrapbook later on, “I wrote a few poems in there too that I personally thought of… I hope you will like it.” 

Yongsun quietly opens the book, her eyes go from picture to picture in detail. Byulyi was good at what she does⸻the photographs of Yongsun herself showed her skills. She captured the moments at it’s randomest times, at the right moment to frame it, as if she was waiting and could tell when it would occur. 

Her eyes stayed on a picture that had a poem written next to it that was clearly Byulyi’s writing. 

_And if they ask me how to describe you_ _  
__I would tell them that she's like a sunrise;_ _  
__a beam of light that brightens up when there is darkness in my heart_ _  
__I would tell them she is the beautiful sunrise_ _  
__The one that lights up the whole world with its beams_ _  
__and that she is all kinds of warmth_

_the only sun I ever need_

It was the day they went to the amusement park. Challenging themselves was something they liked, and even though both knew they weren’t great with rollercoasters, they made sure to ride each and every one they found. It was a hot day and the picture showed Yongsun holding up a minnie hat to her head and laughing while pointing towards the camera. 

Byulyi was being silly behind the camera and she made Yongsun laugh when all she wanted was to take a beautiful picture, making her whine later on that she wanted a successful picture and to take it again, in which Byulyi obeyed while letting Yongsun think she deleted the picture. But here it was in the scrapbook, proving that in fact the picture was perfect. There were no shadows on her face, and the brightness of the day didn’t affect the picture at all. The sun’s beams were portraying over the bushes and the trees they were surrounded with instead.  
  
So this is what Byulyi always meant when she said that the pictures that gets taken spontaneously turn out to be the best. It just captured the pure moment that occurred. 

Flipping the paper gently to look at the next set of photos, her eyes settle again on a selfie Byulyi took of them. It was a lazy day and Yongsun was sleeping when Byulyi barged in and woke her up at 7am, throwing herself next to her and complaining that she was bored and that she couldn’t sleep. The older woman had no power to scold her or tell her off, so she closed her eyes back and let Byulyi be.  
  
Later on they took a selfie, with Byulyi squashing Yongsun by laying on top of her and smiling brightly to the camera while Yongsun’s eyebrows were furrowed in displeasure. 

Yongsun lightly laughed at the memory, reading the poem that was written under it afterwards. 

_You’re like an early morning;_ _  
__a warm sunrise;_ _  
__and soft, dew sprinkled Earth, sparkling gossamer,_ _  
__and honeysuckle lips with a sweet smell in bloom_

Yongsun softly gaped and tore her eyes away from the book to look up at Byulyi, who was sitting Indian style with her elbow on her knee, supporting her chin that was resting on her palm, she was watching Yongsun and studying her reactions carefully, an affectionate smile on her lips. 

“How do you even think of writing these kinds of things?” Yongsun wonders, completely in awe. 

Byulyi wiggles her eyebrows at her, “They just come automatically when I think of you.” 

“Ugh, the grease.” Yongsun rolls her eyes playfully, completely swooning on the inside as she flips the page to keep looking through the pictures. They were all pictures that she favored, too. Some were polaroids, ones that their friends took of them. Her most favorite was the one where they stood by the small Christmas tree they decorated, arms around each other as they both smiled at the camera. The polaroid next to it was also her favorite, where they were in the same position, but this time Yongsun was planting a big smooch on Byulyi’s cheek, who had the brightest, goofiest grin on her lips. 

She flips through again and pauses a bit when she sees the next picture. It was the day where they had a big fight. It went from a playful argument to a petty one, then to a heated fight that left both of them in different rooms for almost the whole day. 

They made up before the night disappeared, and the small writing next to the picture was enough to break Yongsun down. 

_I was left wondering what will I do_ _  
__if it were to happen that she breaks up with me_ _  
__I feared the aftermath;_ _  
__  
__But then I made up my mind;_ _  
__because with a smile such as yours,_ _  
__how can I ever give up?_

Yongsun puts down the scrapbook as she whimpers, her emotions finally getting the best of her as she crawls towards the younger woman to straddle her lap and hug her ever so tightly, burying her face into her shoulder as she cries. 

She feels Byulyi’s arms wrapping around her waist, then a hand caressing her hair gently before it runs down to her back, rubbing soothing circles around as the embrace tightens around her. 

Yongsun never felt this loved nor got such a heart warming and thoughtful gift. She could feel the hardwork Byulyi put into everything, from the date to the gifts, Yongsun couldn't feel more grateful and touched. 

At some point the younger woman starts swaying them slightly from side to side, her lips next to Yongsun’s ear as she whispers sweet words when she keeps on crying. 

The deep, distinctive, and soft voice that vibrates against Yongsun’s ear starts calming her down, slowly coming back to breathing normally and sniffling as the whimpers die down. And when she finally pulls away, Byulyi runs her thumbs under her eyes to wipe her tears, then her hands cup Yongsun’s cheeks as the older woman rests her forehead on the younger. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Yongsun whispers, the love in her eyes mirrored and seen clearly through Byulyi’s glossy ones, and she leans in to deliver her a kiss, one where Yongsun makes sure to pour all of her love and emotions in, putting all the love she had for the younger that she couldn’t express enough with words. 

“Byulyi,” Yongsun says when they pull away, their eye contact not faltering, “I love you.” 

The smile on the younger one’s lips is so beautiful that Yongsun regrets not saying those three words before. 

“I love you too, Yong.” 

Yongsun ended up sitting in between Byulyi’s legs, the scrapbook in her hands as she leaned her back on Byulyi’s front, both watching and talking about the pictures and their moments. 

Later on, Byulyi’s own eyes tear up when Yongsun gifts her two bracelets. One was silver and the other was gold with words crafted in them gracefully. 

_To the brightest moon and star_ _  
__  
__from your only sun.  
_

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

“You have 21 roses now, by the way.” Byulyi says much later on as they cuddle on the bed, shining with sweat from the passionate love they made.  
  
Yongsun trails her fingers on Byulyi’s tattoo, the one that she had of her family on her forearm as she hums, “You brought nine just to complete it?” Yongsun asks, “I was wondering why you never said what nine roses mean.” 

“It means that I want to be with you forever.” Byulyi answers nonchalantly, kissing her head. 

Fingers still skimming through the tattoo, Yongsun hums, “And 21 roses?” 

Byulyi looks down at her and makes eye contact, her eyes full of love. 

“It means that I’m dedicated to you.” 

Yongsun straddles her lap once again and engages Byulyi into a heated kiss. 

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

“Hyegi,“ Wheein calls out for the other girl while staring at her phone, “I don't think neither of us won this bet.” 

“How so?” 

“Yongsun unnie just texted me and said that they started in the living room but continued to the bedroom.” 

Hyejin purses her lips, “Huh…” she says, “Well then how about we buy for each other since we both lost instead then?” 

“Yes. But first,” Wheein brings her phone up to video call, making the younger girl scramble and sit next to her shoulder to shoulder, grinning like mad as they make the call.

One beep and both are quick to frown deeply when Yongsun hangs up on them. 

A beat of silence. 

“. . . do you think unnie is really mad?” 

Before the older girl could answer, her phone starts vibrating loudly, making the young girls squeal as they answer immediately. 

A laughing Byulyi is shown on the screen and a red, flustered, yelling Yongsun next to her. 

“So,” Byulyi says in a sly tone, half failing to contain more of her laughter, “What is this bet of yours I’m hearing about?” 

Wheein beams, “I'm glad you asked!” 


	3. Another day another fight

**3.  
  
**

The third time it happened, they were having another one of their biggest fights. 

Hands were slammed on tables, plates and cups were on the floor, and the loudest shouts were echoing all over the apartment. 

Moving in together was going to be a difficult task, both knew, considering how different they can be. Adjusting to each other’s daily routines and lives were harder than one thought. Their uptight and uncommon schedules were back again, both failing to see that it was a test from fate to check how ready they are to live with each other. 

It was a fight that sent them both to the edge and emotional, where staying in the same or different rooms was already getting too much⸻too many disses and curses were thrown at each other, too many hits and objects. 

“I don’t feel you around anymore. I barely see you anymore!” Yongsun screams, sending Byulyi to an edge. All they did lately is greet each other and bid each other goodbye. Not even a single glance or a peck was exchanged, both didn’t even sleep on the bed at the same time. 

“I hardly see you too! It’s like you don’t even try!” 

“I don’t try? That’s what you dare to say to me right now? You’re the one who doesn’t try!” Yongsun yells. 

“I try!” 

They were too both blind to see how much they tried for each other. 

Yongsun feels rage, “You try? Try what exactly, Byulyi? Try to talk to me? Try to make time for me? All you do is work and sleep. Work, work, work, then sleep. I don’t see you trying. If you are, try harder, please. Because I’m honestly starting to get tired of this.” 

Byulyi grits her teeth, “Fine. You win. I’m tired.” She says, giving up on trying to prove her efforts. If the older woman refused to knowledge it, why waste such useless energy? 

That was enough for Youngsun to go off again. 

“There you go again with your excuse.” She spat bitterly, “Whenever you don’t want to deal with it you just shut off and walk away. Never talk about it. Never solve it! Then you say you try? In what aspect exactly? I make time for you. Why can’t you make time for me?” Yongsun doesn’t bother hiding the hurt in her voice, “It’s like you don’t live with me, why did you bother moving in? It’s like you’re not even here.” 

Byulyi’s tone is calm and collected, “You want me to leave?” her voice sounded dangerously deeper and on edge. 

Yongsun recoils. “No, it’s just—” 

“Just what, Yongsun? It’s not all about you. I do try.” 

The older scoffs, “Do you really?” 

Byulyi slams her first on the table, “Fine then, I’m leaving!”  
  
“Then take everything that belongs to you and leave!” Yongsun shouts back in return, stepping into the hallway and pointing at the door. It broke her heart that those own words were coming from her own mouth, but if both were not ready to live with each other, there was no way they would get along anytime soon. Yongsun was tired from all the useless fights that were left unbothered and scattered behind them, all unspoken. 

They both fall silent⸻both breathing heavily from all the yelling and efforts they put into the fight, and they glare each other down. Yongsun was trying to control her tears but they were prickling and stinging her eyes, blurring her view. 

Byulyi stood there, jaw clenched and lips formed tightly into a thin line, fingers white from clutching to her fists for too long. But she was the first one to move. 

And it was going forward, making Yongsun step away to let her go to whatever destination she wanted to reach so she won’t block her way, whether to really leave or cool off didn’t matter to her anymore. She felt nothing but complete defeat, so she looks down to the floor as she feels Byulyi approach closer, preparing herself for a strong nudge on her shoulder that Byulyi will definitely deliver on purpose. She takes deep breaths and tries to calm herself down as she waits. 

But she never heard footsteps passing her by and walking away from her earshot. Or any door opening and slamming in an angry way. She didn’t hear footsteps anymore actually, and she faces Byulyi when she looks up. 

The younger’s face had an unreadable expression on. A stoic face she is known to pull off when she doesn’t wish for anyone to know what she’s thinking. Yongsun hears a deep sigh from the taller woman instead, and then the next minute Yongsun is yelping in surprise. 

Her feet lose contact with the floor as she feels herself being flung to one side of Byulyi’s shoulder like some sort of potato sack, and the younger woman simply opens the door to carry her outside. 

“Byulyi, what the hell are you doing?” Irritated, the older woman punches Byulyi’s rather toned back, soon raining a parade of fists on her in order to make her put Yongsun down. 

But the younger one wasn’t having any of it, apparently. Because she tightens her hold on Yongsun’s waist as she makes her way down the stairs, and only when she arrives by the gates of the apartment does she put Yongsun down. 

Completely displeased, Yongsun crosses her arms over her chest as she maintains eye contact with her, waiting for the unspoken question to be answered. 

Byulyi just shrugs in response and Yongsun almost punches her. 

Almost. 

“You told me to take everything that belongs to me and leave.” Byulyi said softly, hand reaching to Yongun’s arm to draw her closer. And it takes Yongsun exactly a few long seconds to understand what the younger one meant. When she did, it was on cue with Byulyi’s next words. 

“You are my everything.” 

Yongsun finally chokes out her cries, hugging Byulyi back tightly as she does. The younger one squeezes her and tears up too, sniffling quietly and taking deep breaths to control herself and her voice. 

“I’m sorry, Yong.” She whispers with regret as she pulls away, her own voice trembling. “I’m so sorry.” 

They stare at each other in the eyes, resting their foreheads against each other as they bask in their presence. 

“I’m sorry too.” Yongsun’s lips quicker, her heart beating wildly. 

They’re both in this together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweats,,,, this is rather short. two more to go!


	4. Stargaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she looks at the star and moon but not the ones in the sky.

**4.  
**

The fourth time it happens, they’re on a date under the stars, much to Yongsun’s joy. 

It was later than they ever dared to go out⸻perhaps around 3am where the sky was pitch black with no light pollution to prevent the stars from shining at their brightest, a silent reminder that there is always light even in the darkest moments of life, that there is hope somewhere around the corner and all you have to do is seek it out.    
  
But a lot of people forget that the sky exists, too busy looking down and never up to the limitless universe that expands everywhere, exposed for all eyes to see. 

And yet, Yongsun never forgets to look up at the sky, especially when it's the darkest of the times. With the love of her life in her mind all the time, the stars remind her how wonderful it is, and the moon is her everything. 

She was sitting on the grass with Byulyi’s head on her lap, both gazing up to the sky and talking about anything that comes to their mind. From deep talks to light conversations and small jokes, even having silence between the two for a long time no longer bothered them since there are no secrets to hide anymore, or shyness, or having to put on a facade of some sort.    
  
Through the years they’ve known each other they saw every side of every situation, because they were the inseparable duo, leaving them to see each other’s most shaming sides. Nobody was really surprised to hear when they got together a year ago or so, and both got congratulated with happy, sincere faces. 

Occasionally, the older would avert her eyes from the beautiful sky to gaze down on the younger’s face in order to inspect her visuals; Byulyi was truly attractive. From her honey, soft and kind eyes to her scrunchy nose and hamster smile that was charming and her lazy smirks as a bonus⸻she only had to snap her fingers to make all girls and boys flock around her, Yongsun included. 

She would often also thread her fingers through Byulyi’s hair unconsciously as they kept on talking, and the younger would hum in complete content every time, loving the gesture of having Yongsun’s pretty fingers in her hair. 

It was soon enough when Byulyi met her eyes as Yongsun was staring down admiring the younger’s face again, and she held her gaze with her, both smiling at each other in complete adoration. No words needed to be exchanged in between them sometimes. 

Their attention however, was diverted from each other when they noticed a sudden twinkle from the sky and a small, burning, fast star makes its way quickly away from the shimmering group and disappears within a minute. 

“A shooting star.” Both of them say in unison, mesmerized, and they look at each other again this time with a grin, Byulyi’s own lips turning into a fond smile when Yongsun brings her hands up under her chin, clasping them together and closing her eyes to deliver a small wish.    
  
While the younger though it’s useless to spend time wishing for something on a dead star, Yongsun liked to take the opportunity. 

What harm can be done, anyways. 

“So what did you wish for?”   


Looking down once again, Yongsun smiles at her lovingly and cups her cheek with her one hand. A lot of people took Byulyi as a careless, mean, and teasing woman who just happens to be annoyingly attractive, charming everyone with the smooth and flirty side she is famous for. And it’s only a few of the people that surround them who know Byulyi’s full personality.    
  
(not as full as Yongsun knows, if you may.)    
  
Their friends would speak of Byulyi as someone who is kind hearted, someone who is more than willing to lend their ear and offer their shoulder despite not knowing what to say in order to comfort. Someone who seems to come off as protective of the people she treasures most in her heart.    
  
Yongsun would simply describe her as a charming and clumsy doofus who has a language of her own. 

“I wished for everyone to see what an absolute blessing you truly are.” 

Byulyi lets out a small, surprised laugh upon hearing her lover’s answer, her heart is suddenly overwhelmed by so much love and affection for the other woman. 

And just when Yongsun thought she finally beat Byulyi with being greasy, the younger woman nonchalantly replies. 

“What blessing would I be without my miracle?” 

Yongsun is once again swept off her feet, her heart almost leaping out of her chest and it starts to tickle, she lets out a satisfied hum, awestruck at Byulyi’s loving gaze. Soon she is leaning down towards the younger to press her lips on the other’s, smiling against Byulyi’s lips when she feels the taller woman slightly beaming and they share a deep, loving kiss that leaves their lips numb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! ! ! the next one will be longer. i promise. might be delayed cause it's the longest!


	5. Premonition for proposal

**5.  
  
**

The fifth time it happened, Byulyi was making such a complete fool out of herself that it sent Yongsun to weep from laughter and then happiness. 

It was four years to their anniversary and both were preparing a meal for the day, their date waiting for later on, one that Byulyi planned to Yongsun’s dismay of wanting to plan it together. 

They were dancing around and having fun in the kitchen, waltzing to whatever music that came on their playlist and singing their hearts out for it. But the truest and silliest moments started coming when Byulyi accidentally dropped an onion on the floor. 

She looks down at the poor vegetable and points at it, “Onioff.” 

Yongsun almost smacks herself with the cutting board when she leans down to pick up the onion upon the younger’s lame pun. She is suppressing her laughter and shaking her head as she goes to wash it again. 

They resume cutting the vegetables and mixing them together when Byulyi ponders out loud, “Or is it off-i-off? That doesn’t make sense though. First it was on, then it was off. Yes.” 

Yongsun hits her with the scallions she was holding repeatedly, “Shut up, you’re bad at this.” 

Byulyi just grins while cutting, smelling the onions on purpose so she would tear up. 

“Yongsun, you hurt me! Look, I’m crying because of you!” 

“Ugh, just go take out the macaroni out of the oven.” 

Byulyi takes the mittens and opens it, gaping visibly loud and calling for Yongsun to look inside with her. 

They couldn’t find an object deep enough to put the macaroni so they improvised by putting it in a smaller, more flat tray, and they had put on too much cheese apparently because it was dripping out into the oven. 

Yongsun quickly turns off the oven as Byulyi takes it out to place it by the counter, and they both stare at it. It looked good though, there's no such a thing as too much cheese. 

“Well…” Byulyi trails off, “I guess you could say…” 

Yongsun knew she should have stopped her from saying anything further. 

“Cheesus.” 

There was no way getting Byulyi out of her playful and dumb state once it got activated. That was how Yongsun suffered for a whole two hours and ten minutes in the kitchen. 

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

“Oh, gosh, Yongsun! Help!” 

Yongsun is in the middle of applying her lipstick in front of the mirror when Byulyi shows up clutching her chest and dropping down to her knees. 

Panicking, she rushes towards her girlfriend, “What’s wrong?!” 

Byulyi fakes a cough and lays down on the carpeted floor, “Your beauty! It took my breath away!” She says, dramatically making a show of throwing her arm over her eyes. 

Yongsun slaps her own forehead as she shakes her head, scolding herself lightly at how she fell for Byulyi’s act so quickly without thinking through it much. How amazing it is that it’s been four years and Yongsun still falls for her so quickly? 

“You’re crumbling your clothes. Get up, you dork.” 

“I’m too weak right now. I can’t, help me up?” Byulyi extends her hand and Yongsun takes it without much thought in order to pull her up, which is why she ended up being pulled down instead with a yelp and is now on top of the younger woman. 

She furrowed her eyebrows and flicked Byulyi’s forehead, “I should have seen this coming.” 

“You really should have.” Byulyi laughs when Yongsun punches her shoulder rather weakly, but that just makes her tighten her arms around the older woman’s waist. 

“If you give me a kiss I will let you go. Gotta get my breath back properly, you know?” 

Rolling her eyes, Yongsun leans in to plant a big smooch on the younger’s lips, and this time she expects it when she is pulled in for an actual kiss. 

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

They both enter the coffee house, the nice smell of freshly baked goodies and different flavored hot drinks filling in their noses as they walk inside, arms linked together. 

Yongsun remembers the day clearly. It was the day where she was a nervous wreck and was almost late if it wasn’t for her older sister coming in to rescue her and get her there on time. 

It was the day that left Yongsun to want to spend time with Byulyi as much as possible. 

“I will get our drinks. Fetch us a table?” 

Yongsun smiles and nods, both parting away for a little while as the older makes her way towards the end, it seemed more private, where there was an expandable view to look outside, yet the table was meant to give the right privacy. 

This was the table Yongsun made her way to four years ago and found Byulyi already sitting there waiting for her. It was crowded though, and it was on a cold, chilly snow day of December, which resulted in people rushing in and getting warm with hot drinks. 

Only now it was a cold snow evening and there weren’t that many people around the coffee house, which Yongsun was thankful for. She didn’t like to be in a crowded area anyways. 

“One average cup of vanilla flavored coffee with frosted flakes for her highness, strictly no sugar.” Byulyi’s voice pierces through her train of thoughts wonderfully. 

Yongsun smiles as she cups the hot drink in between her palms, warmth spreading all over her body as her lover sits in front of her with a smile. Yongsun liked to think it wasn’t from her hot drink. 

“You even remember that? It’s been four years.” 

Byulyi smiles fondly. “I will always remember when it’s you.” 

Yongsun laughs, “This isn’t even where we had our first date.” 

The younger woman blows on her hot drink before sipping a little, jumping at the hotness that Yongsun could only guess burnt her tongue. 

“This is where I first asked you to be my girlfriend.” Byulyi replies after recovering, hand sliding on top of the table to take Yongsun’s and hold it. 

They both exchange bashful smiles. 

“I was so nervous. I thought I might combust.” Byulyi mentions, recalling the moment Yongsun said _yes_ without thinking twice. 

Yongsun laughs and shakes her head, “Good thing you didn’t.” 

Byulyi hides her smile by drinking her hot beverage, tongue burnt anyways. 

“So I’m guessing we will be retracting our date places?” Yongsun questions after a comfortable beat of silence. 

The younger woman chuckles and shakes her head, “Just to the special ones.” 

“How many would that be?” Yongsun sips on her drink.

“Around four? This is the first.” 

“Boo, I hoped for more.” 

“Next year will be five.” Byulyi smirks. 

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

Even if she hoped for more, the three other places they visited were memorable and more than enough to make Yongsun’s day complete. 

Byulyi took her to the places she kind of expected, the second place after the coffee house was the park by the center of the city, where both had a small picnic and took Byulyi’s three corgis with them. 

She remembers watching the fluff balls run around with much energy, bouncing around and playing with other dogs and their owners, rolling near Byulyi and cuddling up to her when they were tired and wanted attention. And she remembers how Byulyi would laugh when one of them would pounce on her and start licking her. 

Yongsun wished for those moments to be captured in pictures and videos so she could treasure them forever. 

She remembers how she slightly panicked when one of her dogs pounced on Yongsun too, sending her to shriek in surprise but then break into giggles that turned into laughter when the other two corgis joined. 

This time around the park was empty because of the snow white night. December was the month that drove everyone inside their houses and had time for themselves to sit and stay warm. 

Yongsun thought how she doesn’t need to be cuddled up in blankets inside her house with her heater on when she is right here in Byulyi’s arms, providing the warmth nothing else could beat in her opinion. There was something in her hugs and touches that left a warmth to linger all over Yongsun’s body and enough to make her forget about the cold. 

“This is where I made the biggest decision in my life,” Byulyi mutters under her breath, her cold nose poking at Yongsun’s cheek when the older smiles as her arms remain secured around her waist. 

“Yeah?” Yongsun turns her head to nuzzle her nose on Byulyi’s, tilting her head up a bit so she could plant a small kiss on the tip of the younger’s nose. 

“Mhm,” The younger hums, “This was where I asked to move in with you.” She continues, “I was relaying on my dogs the whole time because I thought I would pass out if I heard a ‘no’ from you.” 

“When do I ever say no to you?” 

That made Byulyi pull away so she could look at her with raised eyebrows, one that asks _you really wanna go there?_ which makes Yongsun burst out into giggles. There were times where Yongsun rejected Byulyi, most times on purpose, only to see the younger get flustered and all pouty. But the fact that Yongsun always gave in also meant something. 

She suddenly recalls back the moment when she told Byulyi that she doesn't feel the same; it was on a hot sunday and both were after a small meet up with their friends and they were coming back home, with the younger accompanying the older all the way to her door and confessing right there and then when Yongsun asks if she wants to spend the night. 

“I suddenly remembered that one night where you bluntly confessed to me.” Yongsun turns her whole body to face Byulyi while still being in her arms. 

The younger retracts her hands that were resting behind Yongsun’s back to take hold of her hands, intertwining their fingers together as she chuckles, “Yeah? And you rejected me?” 

Yongsun basks in the thought of how right it felt to have Byulyi’s fingers laced through her own, how it looked so fit and content. She gives them a light squeeze. 

“Yeah.” 

A kiss on the back of her hand makes her snap back to the memory lane again, this time skipping to the one where Byulyi announced that she would make Yongsun fall in love with her no matter what. 

And that she made sure it happened, after a whole long while of trying, being patient, understanding and on top of all, being so sweet and kind, Yongsun wondered how she didn't fall for Byulyi sooner. 

“You know that I wouldn’t have stopped until I made you mine, right?” Byulyi raises an eyebrow. 

Yongsun looks away, face flushed as she buries it in her scarf, mumbling what seems to be nonsense. 

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

It wasn’t the places that made Yongsun grow even more soft but the small memorable gifts each place contained that Byulyi had hidden. The younger eased Yongsun to the coffee house as a start, and by the next destination, each place Byulyi took her to had gifts that were clearly made from the bottom of the heart. 

Byulyi’s heart. 

And it seemed like the more places they went to the more on edge Byulyi looked. The older woman tried to dismiss it by coming up for excuses on why she might be nervous, but the fact that she simply couldn’t come up with a single one started bothering her. 

“Hey, you okay?” Yongsun asked softly at some point, arms going around Byulyi’s waist. 

The younger woman smiles at her and nods, “I’m fine. Just feeling nervous that’s all.” 

“Why? It’s just us.” 

“Exactly.” Byulyi’s shit eating grin was too cheesy. 

Yongsun rolls her eyes, “It’s been four years. Get it together.” 

That makes Byulyi laugh. 

“Anyhow, this is where we celebrated our first anniversary. Do you remember what I asked you?” 

The question makes the older girl snort, “You asked me out again for the second time.” 

“Not really.” 

“Oh please. Just that it wasn’t directly.” 

_It was snowing lightly and Byulyi was holding up her camera while she stood in front of Yongsun, focusing the lens on her._

_“Can I take a picture of you?”_

_Yongsun furrows her eyebrows, “What?” since when did Byulyi ask her for permission when she’s taking pictures?_

_The younger moves her head away from the camera to look at the older, “So Santa can know what I want for Christmas?”_

_Yongsun tilts her head in wonder as the younger girl brings her face back to look through the lens, seemingly zooming in and out and shifting a little here and there, probably trying to find the right angle. What was she on?_

_“Byul-ah,” Yongsun says as she strides closer, but the younger is quick to make her halt in her actions for a short second._

_“No, no! Stay there. It’s the perfect spot.”_

_She doesn’t listen and moves forward to stand closer, messing up the focus Byulyi finally acquired as Yongsun pulls the hands that were holding the camera down to be met with a light pout._

_Shaking her head, the older woman leans in to kiss her pout, “You can’t ask for what you already have, stupid.”_

As the older woman recalls the memory, Byulyi’s voice cuts through as she feels the warmth on her side disappearing. 

A flash of deja vu and Byulyi is whipping the same camera out, eliciting a laugh from Yongsun when she holds it up while standing in front of the older woman. 

“I’m going to take a picture of you.” Byulyi announces this time, the camera’s flash flips out lightly, making the younger woman hiss in disapproval and close the small tap, probably canceling the flash. 

“So you can show Santa what you want for Christmas?” Yongsun doesn’t move from her spot this time, tilting her head a little and getting ready for a picture as she moves to the side a little and waits. 

Byulyi stays there frozen after two clicks were heard and Yongsun knows full well why. She managed to figure out why Byulyi always waited after taking two pictures. When one wants to upload a picture they would obviously take plenty so they could skim through to find the best one to upload. 

Byulyi technique went like this: she would take two to three pictures then freeze, or change her position to an odd one⸻such as leaning back while spreading her legs wide and making an exaggerated focusing face, or squatting down instead of crouching like a normal person, and basically doing many sorts of positions or commenting on something in order to make the person laugh, giggle, or break out into a full, true smile. 

A spontaneous picture, if you may call it. 

Yongsun doesn’t need for her girlfriend to do any of that though. Because just the thought of the younger’s technique was enough to make her lips bloom into a beautiful smile. 

Byulyi is quick to take a few shots, zooming in, zooming out, coming closer or tilting her body a little. 

Once the older approaches her again to look through the pictures, she is gaping rather in awe. Byulyi, as usual, captured the perfect frame. She knew where to make Yongsun stand and when exactly to take the picture. 

“You’re so talented,” Yongsun comments as she gazes at the younger woman fondly, smiling. 

Byulyi returns her gaze and smiles too, “So I could show Santa that I got what I wanted for Christmas.” 

Yongsun squeaks with laughter before she throws herself on Byulyi, knocking the younger woman successfully down onto the snow that was piling up slowly. The taller woman falls onto her back with a big ‘oof’ while holding her precious camera up, having her other arm wrapped around Yongsun’s waist to keep her balanced. 

Yongsun grabs both of Byulyi cheeks and squishes them together tightly, leaning down to kiss her forcefully puckered lips and nuzzle her nose on Byulyi lovingly. 

“I love you so much, you dork.” 

“Your one and only dork.” Byulyi manages to say cheekily through her squashed cheeks, even wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Yongsun gives her a look and lets go of her cheeks, sitting on the top of her, she leans over to dip her hands into the cold snow and scoop a good amount of it before she drops it on Byulyi's face. 

“I give, I give!” Byulyi gasps at the cold suddenly hitting her, shaking off the snow that got stuck on her face and hair, slightly shivering. 

“That’s how I like it.” Yongsun chuckles before she leans back down to reward her with a warm kiss. 

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

The fourth place Byulyi takes her to is not where Yongsun thought she would be taken to. She clearly remembered the dates she went on with the younger and this place wasn’t one of them for sure. 

She took Yongsun to an expensive restaurant. One that was rated a high quality; Byulyi reserved the VIP room just so it could be only them and enjoy their night. Yongsun thought it might be too much and wanted to protest that she didn’t have to spend so much money, especially since the room looked so big and spacious. But all of that was flown out of any window that she had in her head when they both entered the VIP room. 

There was a red, long carpet on the entrance that led to an even longer table, with long white table cloth covering and a decorated cake. There were drinks, snacks, and desserts spread all over. A light jazz was playing in the background, and behind the table were floating helium balloons in an order that read _happy four years_ with a balloon heart on the end. 

Yongsun’s jaw would have dropped to the floor if it was ever possible. There were neon lights everywhere that lightened the whole room up, adding to the romantic aura, she also noticed confettis and heart shaped chocolates everywhere. 

“Come,” Byulyi says as she gently takes Yongsun’s hand and guides her closer towards the table. Yongsun looks over at her girlfriend and squeezes her hand lightly, she could feel how nervous the younger woman was and for a few quick seconds, Yongsun is still confused as to why. 

But that’s when it slowly started hitting her and was slowly putting the puzzle pieces together. Byulyi never took her back to the places they ever visited and pointed out the important questions, so why was their fourth anniversary any different? 

Byulyi nudges her lightly, her voice almost breaking from being too nervous as she asks, “Can you read what’s written on the cake?” 

But before the older woman could even spare a glance down she lets out a very surprised yell when shouts filled the room, ones that sounded like ‘surprise!’ and suddenly people were popping up behind the long table. 

She spotted Hyejin and Wheein immediately, both standing by the ends of the table while holding up their phones and probably recording. Her family and Byulyi’s family were standing there too, eyes shining bright with encouraging smiles. 

Her brain was not processing what was happening at all, but it had enough tact to piece every puzzle together when she looked down on the cake and read the four bold words. 

**_Will you marry me?_ **

Byulyi lets go of her hand and steps away a little, getting down on to her one knee with a small red box opening up in her hand and a silver, shining ring is on display. 

Yongsun’s hands fly up to cover her mouth that was hanging open. The overwhelming emotions that came to her like a rollercoaster drove her tears to quickly roll down on her cheeks, her hands tightly clasping her mouth as she looked down at Byulyi while gaping, her view is completely blurry as she nods once, twice, three times. 

A whimper escapes her lips so she rests one shaky hand to continue covering her mouth as she feels a ring slipping through her finger. Through her blurry vision she also sees Byulyi tearing up, albeit they weren’t rolling down her cheeks like a river, it was enough for Yongsun to let go of her mouth so she could rest both of her hands on Byulyi’s cheeks, her thumbs grazing under her eyes to wipe the unshed tears, then with a croaky voice she manages to speak out. 

“Yes.” 

Clapping and cheers are heard all over the room but Yongsun hardly hears any of it as Byulyi comes back up to her feet, her hands coming in contact with Yongsun’s hips to pick her up and spin her around a few times in complete joy. 

Yongsun’s tears are still being shed when she feels herself being lowered to the floor again, but her arms stay wrapped around Byulyi’s neck while leaning their foreheads together. 

And when they lock lips, it doesn’t feel like any other kisses they shared. This one felt the most intimate, a promise to stay by each other’s side by all means. Yongsun was putting all of her emotions into the kiss while flushing her body closer, and she knows Byulyi feels the same and understands her when the younger presses her lips back even more. 

The cheers died down and this time, Hyejin’s sassy voice cuts through the air. 

“We’re still here, thanks!” 

Laughter is heard all over as the couple pulls away from each other, staring into each other’s eyes lovingly. 

“And this is where I ask you to marry me.” Byulyi declares, smiling so brightly that her nose does the adorable scrunch Yongsun grew to adore so much, “I love you.” 

Yonsun is not sure if she was crying again, but that or anything else really didn’t matter to her as she hugs her fiancee tightly. 

“I love you too.” 

_Her fiancee._

It sounded so right.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**BONUS / EXTRAS**

****

**whee_inthemood, _mariahwasa, and 1,548 others**

**mo_onbyul** she said yes 💍

View all 127 comments 

**sandoriganatanatda** jesus, took you forever. almost lost the bet. 

**mo_onbyul** bitch the hell you guys bET ON ME?!! 

**hi_sseulgi** BYULLIE UNNIE WHY AM I UNAWARE OF THIS 

**chanmi_96a** BYULLIE UNNIE WHY AM I UNAWARE OF THIS (2) 

**worldwidehandsome** MOON WHY DIDN’T YOU WAIT A BIT MORE NOW I OWN JUNHWAN MONEY 

**mo_onbyul** WHAT IS THIS BETRAYAL 

**keken_0406** byullie……. i had faith in you. now i own junhwan money (2) 

**mo_onbyul** ken… not you too. 

**kisum0120** congratulations babes 💋 ♡

 **whee_inthemood** DIBS ON THE BRIDESMAIDS HWASA QUICK CLAIM YOUR TITLE 

**mo_onbyul** you two are twads. bridesmaids? maids of honor. 

**_mariahwasa** DIBS ON THE BRIDESMAIDS YOU SHITS. ITS WHEEIN AND I 

**mo_onbyul** 🤦🤦🤦🤦🤦🤦🤦 if you wish! 

**yoo_sha** waiting to be crowned as the flower girl 🥰😌 i'm so happy for you unnie, congratulations !! ❤️❤️❤️ though… BYULLIE UNNIE WHY AM I UNAWARE OF THIS (3) ♡

 **candyz_hyojung** whoaa congratulations!!! i’m so happy for you unnie 😍😍 ♡

 **happy_yein** BYULLIE UNNIE WHY AM I UNAWARE OF THIS (4) 

**ahnhani_96** i didn’t join the bet cause i felt bad for you, congratulations you hoeee finally 💕💕💕💕

 **mo_onbyul** is this supposed to make me feel better… 

**━━━━━━━━━━━━  
  
**

****

**_mariahwasa, whee_inthemood, and 1223 others**

**solarsido** can't believe i'm gonna my best friend. 

View all 102 comments 

**_mariahwasa** same, unnie. thought you'd do better. 

**whee_inthemood** this hit me right through my soul and it wasn’t even for me 

**ericnam** tell her i'll whip her if she doesn't take a good care of you. congratulations darling 🎉💕 ♡

 **mulgokizary** i've been waiting forever! congratulations my bbg's 😍 she better take a great care of you. ♡

 **hermosavidaluna** wow! should have seen this coming! congrats 💃💃💕💕💕 ♡

 **real.b** will be waiting for the invite 🤗 congratulations! ♡

 **dlwlrma** wow darling! what a pleasant surprise, waking up to this is truly the best. congratulations! ♡

 **todayis_wendy** YAAA UNNIIEE. heads up next time what is this surprise!!!!! congratulations 🎉👏🎉 ♡

**━━━━━━━━━━━━  
**

Yongsun sits down on their shared bed, combing her hair with her finger before she gently flicks it behind her, her eyes casting down to her finger where the ring was. 

It was simple and yet classic, much to Yongsun’s type, a smile she doesn’t realize spreads on her lips, one that is warm. 

“You showered, Ddun?” 

“Mhm,” Yongsun hums dreamily, the same smile still on her lips. 

“That’s too bad.” Yongsun jumps in surprise for the second time that night, nearly dropping the hair brush she forgot she had in her other hand as Byulyi crashes right on the floor by her feet. 

“Moon Byulyi, what the hell?” 

“Yikes,” Byulyi says as she lays there, “Looks like I fell for you.” 

Yongsun doesn’t take mercy on her as she throws at her the hair brush, smacking her a few times until Byulyi grabs her hands to stop her and gets up to pin her down on their bed, a knowing smirk displayed on her lips. 

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**92 liners suck**

_**honeygaybee:** byullie darlinnnnnn’ how’d it goooo _

_**sandels:** she’s probably banging a certain someone rn so she wont answer 👀👀👀 _

_**honeygaybee:** lets give them a surprise visit and walk in on them 🤣🤣 _

_**trashken:** i’m in lets do this _

_**sandals:** imagine the shock on their faces omg _

_**trashken:** hani take a vid and ima snap pics _

_**jinsucks:** do y’all want byulyi to find her non existent martial arts skills and do us all in? _

_**sandals:** jin can u stop having a point each damn time _

_**jinsucks:** i can’t. i’m too perfect. _

_**honeygaybee:** idk about you guys but i def wont mind being done by byulyi 🤭 _

_**jinsucks:** then go walk in on them. _

**TODAY 00:00**

_**moongay:** what the fuck, you losers? _

_**moongay:** though hani,,,,, i’d do you gladly. but i have a fiancee. _

_**honeygaybee:** omg b b b b abes 🥺🥺 _

_**sandels:** screenshots this for future content _   
  
_**jinsucks:** screenshots this for future content (2) _

_**trashken:** screenshots this for future content (3) _

_**moongay:** i hate you all _

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**loser’s club**

_**wheebaram:** < 52 photos attached> _

_**hwasa:** < 100 photos attached > _   
  
_**hwasa:** < 2 videos attached > _

_**hwasa:** i won twice yASSS _

_**wheebaram:** < 60 photos attached > _

_**Wheebaram:** oh so you thought _

_**wheebaram:** < 6 videos attached > _

**_moonstar:_ ** _wrong gc i think guys?? unless you don’t want yong to see these ??_

 **_hwasa:_ ** _oh no_

 **_wheebaram:_ ** _oh no_

 **_wheebaram:_ ** _WHOEVER SENDS THE PICTURES THE FASTEST BUYS DRINKS_

**moonstar left the group chat**

**_hwasa:_ ** _. . . oh no_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> da taahhh! and that's that! i hope you all enjoyed this as much as i did while writing it ♡ and hopefully the wait is worth it and is satisfying! i would like to personally thank you all for the comments, they warmed me up so much and i felt so motivated because of you guys. and if any other silent readers are reading this, thank you so much too for taking your time to read it! many many thanks to all of you. i think i enjoyed too much with the extras,,,, 
> 
> i hope you guys have a great weekend ♡ and again, hopefully this chapter is as satisfying as i feel right now---


End file.
